Previous attempts to combine an operable fan and a pen have met with limited success owing to the tendency of the fan to topple over in operation. The necessity of multiple battery power sources to power a motor and a light source contribute to this high center of gravity. The broadening of the fan base for stabilized fan operation comes at the cost of the expense of making the article cumbersome and less amenable to carrying. Thus, there exists a need for a fan pen that functions well as both a writing instrument and a portable personal fan.